The Titan Ninja
by TitaniumNinja12
Summary: After Nadakhan was destroyed, Ninjago was in peace, at LAST. But when someone breaks into the museum, the ninja are there in a flash. The stranger they meet brings up some new questions. Is the Overlord really gone for good? Is Sensei hiding something? And... DOES ZANE REALLY HAVE A SISTER? The newcomer might just save Ninjago, or bring upon it's downfall. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 Darkness Returns

**'Eyyyyy guys. Soooo, for some reason the first and ninth, or tenth, chapter of this story has been deleted, and so, imma try to rewrite it best I can. This is the first chapter, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Kai's POV**

Unless you really hate boats, and heights, and four annoying roomies, the Bounty isn't that bad. There's the occasional turbulence and Cole and Jay fighting over who ate the cake, but otherwise, smooth sailings ahead captain.

Right now, I was helping Lloyd with his fighting techniques. Sensei had noticed that they had gotten a bit sloppy, so I volunteered to help.

I had huge mit's on my hands and Lloyd was kicking and punching.

"Sidekick!" I yelled, dodging his foot. "Uppercut, swing left, hang right!" Lloyd grit his teeth and hit me so hard I fell over.

"Oh jeez, sorry!" He yelped, helping me up.

"'S okay." I muttered, wringing out my hand. "How about we take ten?" Lloyd smiled.

On the upper deck, Cole and Zane were playing chess, Nya was driving the ship, Jay was working on the circuits, Sensei was drinking tea, and Misako was reading her scrolls.

"Checkmate!" Zane exclaimed, cutting Cole off.

"Damn. That's the third time today!" Cole groaned. "Can you believe this guy! Okay, that's it, another round. C'mon Zane." Zane stared off into the distance, not answering.

"Zane? Zane! Hello? EARTH TO NINDROID!" Cole yelled, waving his hand infront of Zane's face.

"What? Oh, sorry." Zane said, snapping back. "I didn't realize I had spaced out."

"Do you need me to fix your motor again?" Jay yelled from the control room.

"All engine's seem to be in function and working properly." Zane said quickly.

"Fine then." Jay turned to his work.

"You've been acting strangely lately bro. You okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I am fine."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Zane, chess, now. You and me." Cole blurted, clearly still upset about the match.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt your hand?" Lloyd asked, looking at it.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I teased. It was hard to imagine him as the once ten year old boy, and yet, here he was, a mature (ish) young adult.

"Ninja. Come quick. This is urgent." Sensei barked from the other room. We all glanced at each other and ran into the control room.

"The Ninjago Museum of History has been broken into. The police could not find a trace of anybody there, so they want you to check it out, see if you can find anything they could not. They said on the security cameras, they thought it was a girl, but then the tape was cut." When Sensei said girl, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Zane stiffen. Then he relaxed and I dismissed it.

"How close are we?" Cole asked.

"About two mile and closing in fast." Nya replied, turning the steering wheel slightly to the right.

"Okay ninja, suit up!" Lloyd said, turning to face us.

Soon, the Bounty had been landed, and we were walking towards the museum.

"Who do you think would try to rob a museum? It's full of old dusty artifacts." Cole scoffed, pulling out his scythe and swinging it.

"Especially a girl." Jay laughed. Nya glared at him.

"What, do you think a girl can't do that?" She snapped.

"Uhh… well… that's not…" Jay stuttered.

"Try and dig yourself out of this hole Jay." I grinned. Jay aimed and punch at my shoulder, but I ducked.

"Try and act civilized in here, please." Nya groaned, opening the door.

"When aren't we." I scoffed, walking in. We were greeted by the head of security.

"Hello ninja, thank's for coming on such short notice." He said, a bit relived.

"No problem. What do you need us to do?" Lloyd responded, standing taller, like he always did when he was in charge.

"We would like you to do a perimeter sweep, but we thought we saw a shadow move around in the storage room. Can you check there first?" He asked, moving his arm. I followed his movement and saw that he was fingering the gun. I stiffened, prepared to leap for my sword. The others stiffened to.

"Certainly." Lloyd said without a hint of something wrong, and walked into a small bedroom like space on the right wall. We followed and the door was shut behind us.

"Do you think he remembers the 'crimes' we did before?" Jay murmured so we could hear.

"Only us can remember, no one else." I hissed back.

"Look alive guys, weapons at the ready." Cole started, his eyes flickering around, half his body starting to disappear.

The room was filled floor to ceiling with boxes and paintings and artifacts and such. Suddenly, the window on the other side of the room opened and a shadow swished from one end of the room to the other.

"Who's there!" Nya yelled, swinging her staff.

"Is it the Overlord?" Jay whimpered.

"No idiot." I snapped. "Might just be an escaped ghost."

"I sense someone is present in the room." Zane said, spinning the shurikens in his hand. "Someone familiar."

Suddenly, boxes exploded. We all yelled out and covered our heads. From the shadow's came… a shadow it's self.

"Oh my shit." Jay gasped.

 **Okay…. Yeah. Listen, i'm really sorry. I have no clue why the chapter deleted itself or why chapter nine (ten?) deleted itself either. So again really sorry, hope you can forgive and forget, and hope you enjoy!**

 **Titan Ninja out (mic drop**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl

The girl was wearing a hoodie, so it covered her head, but not her face. She had a long sleeve black shirt on. She had dark pants on too." Well, it's nice to see you all again. Especially you Zane." The girl said, in a deep, non-girl like voice. Zane froze at the sight of her. Everyone

else froze at the sound of the voice.

"It's the Overlord!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"HA! I told you!" Jay yelled. Zane just stood there in shock.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." The Overlord said, grinning. The image flickered and then they saw the actual girl, without the Overlord controlling She looked at Zane and gasped. "ZANE!" She cried. "IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NO-" She was cut off by the image of the Overlord regaining control. " Do you want to know how I managed to come back from the dead?" Zane had seemed to come back and pulled out his sword.

"Let her go." He said forcefully.

"Temper, temper." The Overlord chuckled. " I shall tell you my story anyway."

"You all know how your Zane had risked his life to save you all five months ago. You all assumed I was dead, right? Well, for there to be light, there has to be darkness. You know the story of the First Spinjitzu Master. For there to be balance, there has to be chaos.

"Chaos never leaves. It will find a way back. Like me. I was sentenced to the cursed realm. But when you all destroyed it, I was able to escape. I waited in the mountains for the perfect time to strike. And when I heard that Nadakhan was free, I decided to wait a little longer until the time was right.

"And your little sister," The Overlord mocked. "Seemed to be the perfect cover."

"Wait, wait, timeout." Jay said, making a T symbol with his hands, then turning to Zane.

"You have a SISTER?! And you never bothered to TELL US?!"

"I just found out last week." Zane replied, still glaring at the overlord

"WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GONNA TELL US THEN?!" Jay yelled

"Dude you already have a girlfriend." Cole said, looking at him like he was insane.

"Well, I have what I came for. I have no more use for this little girl." The Overlord said. And with that, his shadow slowly crept out of the girl's body.

The girl fell to the floor. Zane rushed over to her side. The Overlord laughed menacingly and his shadow went straight through the window.

"Crap!" Jay yelled. "He got away!"

"Trey, are you alright?" Zane said anxiously.

"Zane?" The girl groaned "Oh my gosh Zane, I can't believe it's y -What the hell happened to your face?" Zane laughed and sat back, relived. Trey quickly sat up and looked around the room. Kai was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked him. Kai shook his head, the dazed looked on his face disappearing.

"Hey, I'm Kai." He said, holding out his hand. Trey looked at Zane.

"Is he a flirt?"

" Yes." Zane answered. Kai gave him a stony glare. Trey ignored his outheld hand and stood up by herself, leaning against the boxes because she still felt dizzy.

"So, you're Zane's sister? Are you a nindroid too?" Jay with a laugh.

"Lay off Jay." Lloyd said, giving him a hard stare

"I am not a nindroid. But I am his sister. My name is Tracy, but I think that is a name for an asshole, not a badass like me, so call me Trey." She said, looking around the group. She gasped at the sight of Cole. Cole sighed.

"Yes, I am a ghost, but I am not gonna possess you." Trey broke into a smile.

"So, this is some group you got." She said, turning to Zane. "You got the Ghost, The Nindroid, the Flirt, the Jokester, The leader, And I don't know what to call you." She said, looking at each other individually but then stopping at Nya.

"You can just call me the girl for now." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that sounds way to sexsist. Especially for me to say." Trey said.

"I can see it." A voice said from behind the boxes. Everyone screamed and whipped around. Jay made more of a screech sound and jumped behind Kai. Sensei was standing next to Lloyd, having walked in without them noticing. Nya rolled her eyes at Jay. "My hero."

"Does he always do that?" Trey asked, pointing at Sensei.

"Yes. I have a heart attack about once every week." Kai answered.

"The prophecy. It's coming true." Sensei whispered.

"Master, what is this prophecy you speak of?" Zane asked.

"Come." He said suddenly. "We have things to discuss." And with that, he walked out of the room, with the others following him.

Trey's POV

I have to admit. This whole day has been like a dream. Think about it. Me. Normal ( ish) girl. Minding her own business. Then, out of nowhere, this shadow comes and attacks me. I get possessed. I have no clue what happens after that. When I wake up, I see my brother, and find out he died, and then was rebuilt out of titanium, and then discover I have this power and then find out I am part of some prophecy. Honestly.

"She's the Titan Ninja?" Jay asked, astonished.

"'When evil regained its power, and is after the elements, the Titan Ninja will rise above them all, and destroy the darkness that threatens to destroy their world.'" Misako read from the scroll.

"What element does the Titan Ninja have?" Lloyd asked.

"That's the thing, it has the element of amber, but, amber can't absorb your power son." Misako said to Lloyd.

"But the Titan Ninja can." Sensei finished.

"So that's what makes me all powerful?" I asked, looking at Sensei, which was the opposite direction from Kai, because he was looking at me again

"Yes."

"So am I a Ninja now?" Zane looked hopeful. I hated being with people. Bad things seemed to happen whenever I was around people.

"Do you want to be a ninja?" I gulped. Not really….I thought. I was about to say no, but when I saw the look on Zane's face, I was torn.

"Can I sleep on it?" I asked.

"Of course." Sensei said.

"Does that mean she's get's to stay over?" Kai asked to eagerly.

"Lay off." Zane said.

"Ha! You sound like Jay when he first met Nya!" Cole said, cracking up in laughter.

"Ha ha." Kai said flatly.

"Sensei, do we have a spare bedroom?" Zane asked.

"I am afraid we do not." Sensei replied.

"You can sleep with me." Nya said. "It'll be like a sleep over!"

"Okay." I answered, not at all used to how polite everyone was being.

Later that evening

I was standing in Nya's room. It was after dinner and I was stuffed.

"Man, Zane is an amazing cook." I said, plopping down on Nya's bed.

"He is, isn't he." She said. She walked behind her privacy screen.

"So what, are you and Kai siblings?"

"How did you know?"

"Zane told me."

"Ah."

"And you and Jay are a thing?"

"Did he tell you everything."

"Even the fact that he has some lady in his head."

Nya laughed. "Yeah, I thought that was creepy at first. He was just randomly talking to himself. I thought he was going crazy."

"So, what happened, when he died?" I asked. I had been dying to know. Zane had not said a peep about it.

"Well." She bit her lip. "Umm,,, About a year ago, The Overlord had returned. Lloyd had killed him about a month or two back, but then,"

She told me all about it. How Zane had sacrificed his life so Ninjago would be safe. And then she told me about how he was rebuilt and sold to Master Chen. I sat there, listening. Then I realized what would happen if I joined them. I would have a family. People that would put their life before mine.

I had made up my mind.

I was going to become the Titan Ninja.


	3. Chapter 3, A Walk In The Woods

**Trey's POV**

I woke up the next morning at around 6:30 ish. The same time I usually get up to do my morning workout and run. Nya was still sleeping. I stood up off of the air mattress, stretched. and grabbed a pair of yoga pants Nya had loaned me. Get this, we're the same size. Small. How funny is that!

I pulled on the pants, and took off my shirt. Thankfully, I had a sports bra on underneath. I hadn't been able to get my stuff from my aunt's house, so I had to use what I had.

I used the deodorant on the counter in her room and grabbed a hair tie. I quickly pulled my air up into a neat ponytail and pulled on my shoes. I closed the door behind me quietly, and ran onto the deck.

I started stretching, first touching my toes, and reaching my arm across my stomach.

"Hey." I heard a voice say from the upper deck. I looked up and saw Kai standing there, grinning, in a tank top and Nike shorts, showing off his muscles in his arms. I suddenly felt self conscious about the sports bra. Hope I still have those abs.

He threw me a water bottle and I caught it. "What's this for?"

"Thought you might want it. I saw getting ready for my workout and saw you out here." I explained.

"Right." I nodded, reaching above my head.

"Aren't those Nya's?" He asked, pointing at my pants.

"Yeah. So?" Kai sighed and shook his head.

Then, I did the unimaginable. "Do you want to run with me?" I asked, immediately blushing.

"What?" He asked, looking at me as if he wasn't the one hitting on me yesterday.

"Well, i'm going on a run. If you want to join, you can, if not, whatever." I shrugged,

He grinned. "I'd like that." We stared at each other for a second.

"Stop acting weird and get off your ass, 'cause imma kick it from here to the other side of NInjago on this run." I grinned, jumping off the side of the Bounty, and landing in the grass.

"Oh yeah, you're on." He landed next to me and we started off at a nice jog.

Kai knew all the best trails. He lead me through the forest, keeping a steady pace.

We laughed and talked a lot, and Kai told me what it meant to be a ninja and such, and he told me everyone's backstory.

"So what about Zane?" I asked, huffing a little.

"I'd think you'd know about Zane." He said, stopping and pulling out his water bottle.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Yeah, but I want to know what he was like here." I grabbed my own water bottle and drunk.

"Well, he was always very odd. He has a huge vocabulary." I laughed, knowing it to be true.

"And then, during the war against the stone army, when he found his Dad, he was a whole new person, and-"

'Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean his Dad?" I snorted. "Dad died." I saw the look on Kai's face and my stomach dropped. "Right?" My voice rose.

"Zane didn't tell you?" His face took on a whole different look.

"He didn't tell me what?" He paused. "Kai…." I warned.

"Well, during the battle of the stone army, your father, ummm…. He was brought back to live with a reviving potion, and then, umm… he died two months later."

"You mean, he was alive, and I didn't know?" I whispered, my heart sinking. "Did he even mention me?"

"Come to think of it, he did say the name Trey once or twice, but we thought it was just bad memory and- hey, where are you going?"

I had turned around and ran through the trees, my mind whirling. Kai's voice was distant as he yelled for me.

 _Dad…. alive…. Gone… how-_ I stumbled and fell, facing a huge lake. Silent tears started trickling down my face and I stood up slowly, every bone in my body aching, my heart hurting.

I picked up a fairly large rock and bounced it up and down in my hand. Then, with a sudden burst of anger, I hurled it into the lake. I then threw another, and another. Soon, I was picking rock after rock, feeling satisfaction when it hit the water with a huge _thlunk_.

I sat down and crossed my arms over my knee, rocking back and forth.

 _This is all just a dream this is all just a dream I will wake up and everything will be fine it is all just a dream._ I repeated over and over and over again in my head. But I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew.

 **No one's POV**

"You WHAT!?" Zane yelled at Kai. Kai winced. Zane hardly ever yelled.

"I thought you had already talked to her about it!" Kai insisted. They were on the Bounty. After searching for Trey, Kai had been unsuccessful and had come back to the Bounty, hoping Zane would be considerate. Everyone was standing around and watching the dispute between Kai and Zane.

That was not going so well.

Zane let out a long groan.

"Look, I tried to find her, I really did. But she just, disappeared or something!" Kai tried.

"We need to find her." Sensei replied.

"She's the key to the prophecy." Misako added.

"And if anything happens to my sister, I won't be able to live with myself." Zane replied, running out onto the deck.

"Cole, you take Jay and Lloyd to look for her on the ground. Kai, Nya, and Lloyd, you stay here and we'll search from above." Sensei gave out commands.

Kai walked up to Zane. "We'll find her." He said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zane tried to smile, then walked to the edge of the boat and hopped off.

 **Trey's POV**

You know that saying time flys when you're having fun? The same thing can also apply to time flys when you're pissed off and sad at the same time.

Kai and I had left at around seven o'clock, and now, it was almost twelve! 

"Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping up and looking at my wristwatch. "Zane's gotta be ticked off!"

"That he is." I turned swiftly around and saw Cole leaning up against a tree trunk.

"How long have you been there?" I asked warily.

"About ten seconds. Long enough to hear you cuss."

"How mad is he?"

"He's more mad at Kai then you." I grimaced.

"How come you ran?" He continued, staying where he was.

"I was confused and angry and sad, so I just… fled. Seems to be my best tactic in situations like that." I sighed, throwing another rock in the lake.

"About your dad?"

"Yeah. And the thing that really gets me is…. Do you smell smoke?" I stopped and sniffed the air. Then shrugged. "Might just be Kai."

"Kai can't make flames like _that_." He pointed into the air and I could see flames flickering over the treetops, along with columns of smoke. We gave each other horrified looks and he dissapered within a millisecond.

"Wha- Hey!" I yelled, searching for him.

"Head to the Bounty!" He yelled back, bushes crashing and twigs snapping. I shook my head and followed his tracks.

We reached three Bounty in three minutes flat. And it was flaming.

The Bounty was on fire, literally. Nya was trying to put it out wth her water, Sensei and Misako were dumping water on the flames, and Kai was helping them. Next to us, Jay and Lloyd burst out of the trees.

"Oh, hey Trey!" Jay said a little too brightly. I ignored him and raced next to Kai.

"Where's Zane!" I yelled over the crackling of the fire, flames heating my face and making me sweat.

"He's still in there!" Kai yelled back, his face bright with fear.

"I need help!" Nya screamed, her face contorted with concentration.

"Here!" I yelled, stepping beside her and thrusting my hands out. Water came gushing out of my palms with a _whoosh._ Something I never knew I could do, but knew I had it in me all along.

The fire soon died out fast, and I ran inside, ignoring the shouts of protest from the others.

"Zane!" I yelled franticly. "Zane! Where are you!" Something landed softly on my head. I reached up and felt a piece of paper. I saw it had handwriting on it and read it over.

 _I have him. Bring me the staff and he won't die._

I didn't even know who it was from and yet I still knew. I clenched my fist and burned it in my hand till it was nothing but ashes.

No one harms my brother. No one.


	4. Chapter 4, Hidden Ability's

_**Trey's POV**_

" Okay, so what is this staff and why the hell does he need it?" Kai asked me. We had moved our location to my Dad's lighthouse so that the Overlord didn't find us. We had come here on a ship some sailor had let us borrow. I was pacing like crazy, while the others were sitting around the table, reading the note and trying to figure it out.

" I don't know! And why are we sitting around? They have my brother!" I yelled. Kai walked over to me and put his hands on my arms.

" It's okay, they did the same thing with me when they kidnapped Nya." I glared at him.

" The Overlord had a grudge against Zane. Garmadon didn't know who you were." I spat, yanking my arms away.

" How do you know The Overlord has a grudge against Zane." Jay asked.

" I was in his head. I could hear his thoughts." I said, glaring at him

" Do you want me to help you with your training. It calms me down sometimes." Lloyd said.

" Yeah sure." I muttered, following him out the door.

We were standing on the beach, a pile of burned, frozen, or electrocuted planks were at Lloyd's side. " C'm on, show me something I haven't seen before." He taunted.

I rolled my eye's. " Fine." I replayed a power I had seen The Overlord do before in my mind. I cupped my hands into a ball and spread them out slowly. A dark purple plasma ball appeared and grew bigger. I separated my hands and I had two balls in my hands. I started throwing them at Lloyd. He dodged most, but then one hit him in the chest. He flew back and landed in the sand, then quickly sat up. His eye's were wide.

" What.. the heck… was that?" He said.

" I was doing what you told me to do!" I yelped, afraid I had hurt him.

" When did you know you could do this?" I jumped and whipped around to see Sensei standing behind me.

" Could ya stop doing that?" I asked.

" Answer me." His voice was urgent.

" Just now!" I said, looking between Lloyd and Sensei.

" You just used the power of The Overlord." Sensei explained.

" I know."

" How do you know?"

" I was in his head. I SAW him do it. So I just mimicked him." I showed them how I did it, and then threw the ball up in the air, where it exploded with a _**BANG**_.

" What the hell was that?!" Kai and the others ran out the door and down the steps.

" Was it The Overlord?" Jay yelped.

" No." I sighed. " It was me."

" YOU?!" Cole yelled.

" But that's The Overlord's power!" Nya said.

" I know." I sighed again.

" Then why do you have it?!"

" Because, I have that weird amber like power."

" So when you touched The Overlord, you got his power!" Kai exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

" Yes, thank you!" I cried.

" This amber power, is different from others." Sensei said.

" How? How is my power so different from the regular amber?" I asked.

" Other than having my power." Lloyd muttered.

" You have the powers of once banished elementalists." Sensei explained.

" Like what?"

" You have the power of Void. The ability to make things disappear and reappear in different places.

"And of course, you have the power of The Overlord. You can summon demons from the underworld, create dark plasma balls, posses people, and you can create pain in people even when they are not in pain."

This whole thing creeped me out. Being able to hurt people and make things disappear? I want to HELP people, not give them heart attacks.

" Wait." I said, an idea forming in my mind. " You said that The Overlord can summon people from the underworld?"

" Yes, why?" Sensei said.

I remembered something that The Overlord had said. _" Soon, the ninja will face them, ALL of them_ "

" I think I know what he wants to do. He wants to summon all the enemies you have ever faced."

" Wait, hold on, you mean the skeletons, serpentine, stone army, nindroids, anacondrai, ghosts, and pirates?!" Jay yelled.

" Yes." I said grimly. Jay looked like he was gonna faint. The others looked frightened.

" And I think I know what staff he wants." Sensei said.

" What is it?" Lloyd asked.

" It is a staff that contains all the elemental powers."

" You mean the staff of elements?" Kai asked.

" No. This was my father's staff."

" You mean the staff that Morro wanted?" Cole asked.

" NO." Sensei snapped. " This staff was made out of silver, and he created it to contain all the elements, even the banished ones. He hid it, but I know where the map is."

" Why in hell would he make a map? What if someone found it? Like Garmadon?" I asked.

" Because he gave it to me. And I hid it somewhere. And I have to go alone to find it." we all started to protest, but he cut us off with a wave of a hand. " And you are to stay here unless the falcon spots something." A loud squawking sound came from above and I tilted my head up.

The falcon swooped down and landed on my arm. I was in shock. I thought that thing was broken. " Why is it titanium?" I asked

" if Zane gets an upgrade, then so does the falcon I guess." Nya said, shrugging.

" Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked.

" Your father made a Zane -1.0" Jay said. My heart fell at the sound of Zane's name. Sensei looked at me with pity.

" We will find him." He said reassuringly. " But for now…" He pulled a tea bottle out from behind his back. " I must go. Do not leave this island" He drank some and a portal appeared in front of him.

" Lloyd, you are in charge." He said. Lloyd smiled smugly.

We all said our goodbyes as he walked through the portal, and it closed behind him.

" Okay, everyone inside." Lloyd said, pointing up the stairs. " We're supposed to stay hidden."

" In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of the freaking ocean, with no land around for like 20 miles. We don't have to go inside." Jay said.

" Yeah, well i'm in charge, so everyone upstairs." Lloyd rebuked. I just stood there, staring into the ocean, thinking about Zane. Kai put his arm on my shoulder. " C'm on." He said.

I sighed and followed.

 **Hahaha, Lloyds in charge and everyone's pissed about it. Even though he's like, the baby of the group. Hahaha, suck it Cole.**

 **BTW, I listen to the fold while writing these. #NINJAGONERD! ( As well as Rachel Platten, Adele, Taylor Swift, Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, One Republic, David Guetta, and Five for fighting. #MUSICNERD XD)**


	5. Chapter 5, A Friend In Need

_**Trey's POV**_

The other's were asleep. Cole was snoring. I was awake, sitting on the windowsill. I couldn't stop thinking about Zane. Then I remembered something Sensei had told me. _" You have the power to read people's minds. Concentrate."_ I reached out with my mind.

 _Zane. I don't know if you can hear me. Please tell me if you are okay._ I thought.

 _Trey?... Help…. now…. Overlord…_ I felt something hit my head and pain exploded in my head like a gunshot. I yelped and fell over. Something was terribly wrong. " Guy's! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, turning on the light and shaking them awake.

" Trey?" Jay groaned. " What time is it?"

" Are you okay?" Kai asked.

" I saw something! Something bad." I said, panting

" Did you seriously wake us up because you had a god damn bad dream?" Cole groaned.

" Go back to bed." Lloyd huffed, turning over.

" NO." I said forcefully. " I saw Zane. I read his mind. He's in trouble and we need to help him."

" What did you see?" Nya asked.

" I didn't see anything, I heard him. From what I heard, he needed help, I think the Overlord was doing something to him."

" What was he doing?" Lloyd asked.

" I don't know, but I felt it, I think he was like hitting him in the head or something."

" We have to go and help him." Jay exclaimed, standing up.

" But Sensei said-" Lloyd tried to say, but I cut him off.

" Sensei would of wanted us to go and save him if he knew Zane was in trouble."

" Well, what are we waiting for?" Cole said.

" We need to help him." Nya said.

" But Sensei-" Lloyd groaned.

" Zane is our brother, he saved us once, and now we need to save him." Kai said.

I read Kai's mind. I saw the Overlord, and then I Zane, jumping through the air and landing on the Overlord's armor, he was glowing blue. Then, I saw a blizzard, and then I saw nothing. I opened my eye's and everyone was looking at me.

" Are you okay?" Cole asked.

" Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

" Because you look pale."

" I'm fine, just scared for Zane." I said, thinking up a lie, that was not technically a lie. Cole shrugged.

" Let's get our stuff and get on that boat."

 _ **Later…**_

I was looking at myself in a mirror. Sensei had left us new ninja suits. Mine was a white and light orange color with golden bands going down from the shoulder, and across the waist. My symbol was on the back. I could hear the boys on the top, yelling out commands.

I chuckled when I heard Jay yell, " I AM NOT A FISH!" So many thoughts ran through my mind on what was happening up there. I heard a knock on my door. " Come in!" I yelled. Kai poked his head through. He also had his new suit on, which was red and white with gold bands.

" How are you doing?" He asked.

" Still pissed. Where are we going?"

" Lloyd thought that it was best for us to go to the dark island first, 'cause according to Lloyd, that would be where he would go." He said, shrugging. He sat down on the couch.

" The dark island?"

" Oh right, you don't know about that. It's basically half of Ninjago, and the Overlord was trapped there for about 500 years."

" Damn."

" Yeah. We should get there by noon. As long as there aren't any problems."

" GUYS!" Jay yelled, bursting into the room. " We got a problem."

" Starteeth?" I asked, running on board. " What the hell are Starteeth?"

" Starfish with teeth, duh." Jay said. Nya rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Okay…" I said, looking over the boat. Starfish were climbing up the boat, and eating the wood.

" Help me get these idiots off the boat!" Cole yelled, using spinjitzu to fling the off the boat.

" But I can't do spinjitzu!" I yelped, jumping out of the way of Kai's fire tornado.

" Crap, I forgot about that." Kai said, stopping where he was. " Okay, follow my lead, jump up, kick back, whip around and SPIN." He said, mimicking the moves.

I followed his motions. Soon, I was a whiling orange vortex of starteeth flinging mayhem.

" Damn, you're good at this." Kai complimented.

" Next, Airjitzu!" Jay said. I groaned and rolled my eye's.

Soon, all the Starteeth were off the boat, and we could see a landmass up ahead.

" Zane is there." I said.

" And we will get him back." Kai promised, smiling at me.

" I ship them." I heard Jay whisper to Cole. I kicked him in the shin and smiled back at Kai.

 _ **Zane's POV**_

I was sitting in a cell, chained to the wall. My body ached from the beatings. The Overlord was pacing in front of me.

" You are a persistent little nindroid." He said. " You won't give away their location even if it means your freedom."

" I will never give the location away of my brothers and sisters. You will never win this battle."

" Oh Zane." He chuckled softly. " This is not a battle. This is a war."

" Sir." A metallic voice said from outside the cell. " A boat has been spotted about 4 miles from shore, and gaining ground quickly."

" Give them something they won't forget." The Overlord said, smiling evilly. General Cryptor nodded and walked briskly away. The Overlord looked back at me.

" Look's like your sister has decided to join the party. I will make sure to set reservations to met with her."

" NO!" I yelled, yanking on my chains which were made of deepstone. The Overlord laughed and walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

 _Zane? Are you okay? We're coming for you. Hang in there._ The voice was clearer than it was last night.

 _Trey! The Overlord is after you. There are going to be nindroids on the beach, you must be careful._

I leaned my head back against the wall. _My brothers are coming for me._ I thought. _They are coming._

 **OH MY F***ING GOD I HATE THAT GODDAMN MOTHERF***ING OVERLORD. And yes, I know he is a fictional character, but I still hate him, and his creep nindroids. I hate the whole motherf***ing lot of them. But still, my second favorite chapter ( So far…)**

 **Titanium Ninja OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6, Battle On the Dark Island

_**Trey's POV**_

I jumped back when I heard Zane's voice in my head.

"You okay?" Kai asked, looking at me.

"There is going to be an ambush on the beach, we need to split up." I said

"Wait, WHAT?" Jay yelped.

"I was speaking with Zane in my head and he told me that there are going to be nindroids coming to attack us. I need to go inland because The Overlord is after me." I explained.

"Wait a minute, if The Overlord has nindroids, then do you know what that means?" Nya said.

" He rebooted them?" Jay suggested.

" No, well, maybe, but if he brought back the nindroids, he's getting stronger." Nya replied, looking pale.

" So we have to be real careful, the Anacondrai or even the skeletons might pop out of nowhere!" Kai murmured.

"Okay then, Me, Trey, and Cole will go and find Zane, Kai, Jay and Nya, will you stay out here and make sure that the Nindroids don't follow us, okay?" Lloyd said.

"Alright then." Jay said. Kai looked upset because he didn't get to go with me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'll come back, okay?" I said, punching him slightly in the arm.

He smiled. "Deal."

We were about 1 mile from shore.

"Quick, Lloyd, Cole, get down." I hissed, kneeling down. Lloyd ducked and Cole just disappeared.

"Why do we need to do this?" Lloyd whispered.

"Because they're expecting all of us, if we can trick them into thinking we're not here, we'll have a better chance of getting onto the island without them noticing."

"Ahh, so we're gonna do a surprise attack?"

"No, we aren't going to attack at all, we just need to sneak in. I want to do this with as little injuries as possible." I murmured.

"Brace yourself!" Nya yelled from the wheel. The boat shuddered and hit the sandbank. Lloyd fell on top of me. I shoved him off and peaked over the rim. I saw several lines of nindroids lined up on the beach.

" Hold my hand." I whispered to Lloyd

"What?!" He yelped.

"Shh." I said. " If you hold my hand, I can make us both invisible."

" What about Cole?" He snapped.

"He has that disappearing thingy."

"Lloyd, just hurry up!" Cole snapped from somewhere close by.

Lloyd sighed and grabbed my outstretched hand. We disappeared.

"Cover us." I said to Kai, as we jumped off the boat. From what I heard, Cole was following us.

We ran across the sand, trying not to make too much noise. "Into the forest!" I said to Cole, wherever he was. We finally made it into the tree cover. I kept running until we got far enough away.

I let go of Lloyds hand. "Cole!" I yelled. "You can come out now!" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw him standing right behind me. I screamed and fell over.

"DON'T DO THAT" I yelled, standing up and shoving him away. "Guy's." Lloyd said. "Look." I looked past the tree line and saw explosions fill the air. "God damn it" I muttered, slapping my forehead. "That had better not be our boat."

"Guy's, come on, the base shouldn't be that far away." Lloyd said, starting to walk away.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"Because, we've been here before, remember?"

"Right, with The Overlord possession thing." I muttered.

We walked for a while, until we reached a clearing. Destroyed and abandoned buildings lay everywhere.

"This is a pretty shity place for a hideout." I muttered, picking up a piece of wood and throwing it across the lot.

I walked around, looking inside the buildings to see if Zane was in there. "What about up there?" Cole said, pointing to a completely intact building on the top of a hill.

I shrugged. "That would be logical." I said, and started running over.

When we reached the top, Cole gasped. "It looks EXACTLY like the monastery!" He said in awe.

"The what?" I asked.

"Where we used to train before the Bounty." He said.

I shrugged and opened the doors. "Zane?" I said, looking inside. I just saw an empty clearing. I pushed the doors open all the way and walked inside. "Maybe he's in one of the rooms?" Cole asked.

"But he's supposed to be in a cell." I said.

"No harm in looking." Loyd said, shrugging.

I rolled my eye's. "Okay, fine." We started to walk towards the doorway, but I stopped when I heard a voice.

"If you won't give in, I'll just have to get your sister to tell me what I need to know."

"The Overlord?" Lloyd whispered. " I thought he was-"

"Grab my hand!" I whispered when I heard footsteps. I gave him no time to answer and I grabbed it. Cole quickly disappeared and we pressed our bodies to the wall.

The Overlord soon walked out with 2 Nindroids flanking him. "And DON'T let him out of your sight!" He yelled to someone inside while walking outside. He slammed the door behind him.

"That was simple." I said, letting go of Lloyd. Cole appeared in front of us. "Well, we know where Zane is, let's go get him."

"Did you not hear what The Overlord said?" I said, looking back and forth between the both of them.

"He said that Zane was in there." Lloyd said.

"He also said 'Don't let him out of YOUR sight.' indicating that there is someone in there."

"Ugh, logic." Cole said, rolling his eye's.

"There are other nindroids in there." I said, exasperated. "We need a plan."

 _ **Kai's POV**_

"Where the hell are they?" Jay yelled from beside me, swinging his katana and taking out 3 nindroids at once.

"How am I supposed to know?" I yelled back, flinging my fire at 2 nindroids who were running towards Nya. She gave me a quick nod of thanks and swept 4 nindroids away with her water.

"Well, they had better hurry up!" Nya yelled back, taking out another couple of nindroids.

"I just hope Trey's okay." I muttered.

"THERE ABOUT 100 FREAKING NINDROIDS AROUND US RIGHT NOW, TRYING TO KILL US AND ALL YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IS TREY?!" Jay yelled.

"Please Jay, if I was out there, I would be the only thing on YOUR mind." Nya said.

I glared at Jay and continued to fight the nindroids. _Trey, please be okay_ I thought desperately.

 _ **Trey's POV**_

"You guy's ready?" I said. We had made our plan, and had hid in different parts of the monastery. Cole was standing by the doorway, and me and Lloyd were farther back, standing behind a pole

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Cole said back, cracking his knuckles. I cringed at the sound and made a _go_ motion with my hand. He disappeared and ran inside. I soon heard grunting and a _thunk._

"Let's go." I said to Lloyd, and we ran inside. Cole was standing by the cell, that was actually made out of wood, with a big hole in the door, and he had 4 nindroids on the floor by his side. "Nice job." I said, then ran over to the cell. I looked inside the door. Zane was sitting there, on the floor, chained to the wall.

"Oh my god, ZANE!" I cried. He looked up and saw me. He didn't look terrible, well, he was a robot, so it's not like I could see bruises or blood or anything like that, but he looked worn out.

"Trey? How did you make it? The Overlord…"

"The Overlord thought I was going to be out there." I said, pointing outside. I tried to burn down the door, but the wood stayed solid.

"Cole? A little help?" I asked.

"I got it." He said. He balled his hands into fists and punched the door down. It fell down with a bang.

"Thanks." I said, and ran inside. I used fire to burn down the chains that held Zane. "How come you can't just use your ice to get out of here?" I asked.

"These chains are made of Deepstone, it cancels out our elemental powers."

"Ahh, that makes complete sense." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks for getting me out, but we must hurry, The Overlord might return." Zane cautioned, rubbing his wrists where the chains held him.

"That's all I have to hear, let's get out!" Lloyd said, starting to run out. We followed him and hightailed out of there.

 _ **Kai's POV**_

The Nindroids looked like they were never gonna stop coming. "Right now, I really wish that I had my Techno Blade." Jay whimpered, as we squeezed into a circle, with Jay on my right and Nya on my left.

"LOOK!" Nya yelled, pointing at the tree line. " Please don't tell me you're seeing the Overlord." Jay said.

"No, they're back!" Nya said. I looked over at her and saw she looked really happy. I looked at the trees and saw them running over.

I felt relieved when I saw that Trey was okay. They made their way through the mass of Nindroids to us. As soon as the got to us, Jay put up a force field around us "Are you okay?" Me and Trey said at the same time to each other.

"Seriously, someone set up a date for the two of them." Jay whispered to Zane. Zane glared at him.

"No one is going out with my sister." Zane said to him.

"Thanks dad." Trey said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, incase you haven't noticed, there are still god damn Nindroids around us." Cole said.

"Yeah, and I can't hold this up for much longer, so can you two finish this crap on the boat?" Jay asked.

"On three, one, two, THREE!" LLoyd yelled. Jay let the force field down and we all ran for the boat. Nya ran to the gas and wheel. "HURRY!" She yelled, revving up the engine. We all jumped on board. Nya got us out of there so fast, I almost fell over. I looked back at the island and saw that The overlord was standing by the tree line. He let out a roar of frustration, and then threw one of his plasma balls at us.

"GET BACK!" Trey yelled, shoving me aside and throwing one of Lloyd's green plasma balls high in the air. The two met in mid air and exploded.

"I hate that asshole." She muttered, staring at the fastly disappearing dot.

"Where to next captain?" Jay said to Nya, smiling like a dork.

"Hopefully the lighthouse, where Sensei will be."

"Ah damn it, I forgot about Sensei, he's gonna be so pissed." Lloyd said, slapping his forehead.

"It's okay, we have Zane back, hopefully, he'll just be glad we're okay." Trey said, looking at me and smiling.

 **AHHH! ROMANCE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE GET THEM A ROOM! XD Hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was going way too long. I also kinda hit a dead end. ( As I am writing this I am listening to 21century ninja) I have been writing like crazy this whole weekend. I also write this at school. My friends are getting suspicious. ( They almost caught me) I need my own writing room where no one can bother me. Especially nosy little sisters XD ( now I am listening to full digital XD)**

 **7 FREAKING PAGES! HOLY SHIT!**


	7. Chapter 7, Found Relic

_**Trey's POV**_

I paced on the deck. The others were standing around watching me. "Okay, how about speed?" Jay suggested.

"Already done that." Kai said.

"What about that void thingy?" Cole said.

"I don't want to do that until Sensei comes back." I said, getting annoyed.

"Metal?" Nya asked. I shrugged. I stomped my foot on the ground and my body became solid steel.

Lloyd threw a barrel at me and I smashed it between my fists. The splinters fell on the ground and I became myself again.

We had been doing this for at least 2 hours now. The others asked me to do a power and I did it.

"Okay, now do fire." Jay said, grinning.

" We've already done that like a million times." I sighed.

"Pixal say's that we have only done that about 13 times, not a million." Zane informed.

"Thanks Zane." I said, rolling my eye's.

"No problem." He replied. I slapped my hand on my forehead. "The point is, I want to do something I haven't done yet."

"Lightning?" Jay asked.

" Fine." I snapped. I used lightning and shocked him. He yelped and fell off the barrel he was sitting on. " Owww." He groaned. We all started laughing.

"Pixal say's we are approaching a land mass, and will hit in 5.. 4.." Zane said.

"WHAT?" Nya yelped. She ran over to the wheel and slammed on the brakes.

"2...1." We crashed onto the sandbank my dad's island. Kai fell on top of me and Jay fell on Zane, while Cole and Lloyd managed to hold on. Kai's face burned red. "Okay, this is invading my personal bubble." I said, pushing him off.

"Sorry Zane." I heard Jay say.

"Do not worry. I am a nindroid. I will not shatter if you fall on me."

"Good, I was so worried about that."

"You should not have been."

"Sarcasm."

I looked over the rim and saw Sensei standing at the top of the stairs, looking very unpleased.

I looked back at Lloyd. "Yep, he's pissed."

"One thing! I ask of you ONE THING!" Sensei yelled, pacing across the room. We were sitting at the table in dad's lighthouse, with Sensei scolding us like we were children.

"We got Zane back." I said weakly, pointing at him. He glared back at me and I lowered my gaze.

"Will you ever learn?" He asked.

"We found out the Overlord brought back the Nindroids." Kai said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Sensei snapped.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"I knew The Overlord expected you to come, and he never does anything alone." He answered grimly. I looked at Kai. He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Did you get the staff back?" Cole asked.

"Yes, yes I did." He said, turning around and grabbing a package behind him. It looked like a long stick wrapped.

He then unwrapped it. The staff was bigger than me and it was a bronze, gold color. It had a black crystal on the top with vines twisting around it, keeping it in place. Sensei handed it to me. I looked at him weirdly and grabbed it. I ran my hands over the wood, and the crystal. When I touched it the crystal glowed a dark purple color. "Nice." I said, handing it back to him. He pushed it away.

"Isn't this your's?" I asked.

"Not anymore." He replied. I looked at him weird, then it hit me. "Oh, no, you are NOT giving this to me."

"My father never intended this to be mine. He said that I would know whom it would belong to."

"But shouldn't the staff chose her, like with the golden weapons?" Cole asked.

"Cole, what did he JUST say." Jay said, slapping his forehead. Cole glared at him.

"Look, as flattering as this is, I think I'll stick with a katana and a bow." I said, stepping away from the staff.

"But it's like you have your own golden weapon!" Kai exclaimed, looking like he wanted his own glowing stick.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like handling glowing gems that look like they're radioactive."

"Can you at least try something with it?" Jay asked.

"Like what?" I said tiredly.

"Can her staff turn into a vehicle?" He asked Sensei.

"No."

"Aww man." Jay said, pouting.

"Are you able to use your powers with it?" Zane asked.

I looked at Sensei. "Am I?"

"Only one way to find out."

" Does everyone have to be out here?" I asked, looking at everyone. They were all sitting on the sand, waiting for me to do something awesome with the glowy stick.

"Yes." Kai replied plainly. I sighed.

"Okay, how do I use my powers with this thing?" I asked, turning the staff over in my hands.

"Let your power flow through your hands into the staff. The power, depending on what it is, will flow through the crystal." Sensei replied.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I hate being in the spotlight. I get stage fright real easily. I thought about ice. I let it shoot out my hand into the staff. The crystal glowed a light blue and ice shot out the tip. The ice spread around me until I was encased in an ice bubble.

"Oh great." I muttered. This time, I used fire and the same thing happened, except the crystal turned red and the fire melted the ice.

"You didn't mention anything about the elements turning against me." I said to Sensei.

"You have to aim at your opponent." He said, as if I should already know that.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jay yelled, almost falling over.

"Truly brilliant." Zane said.

"Awesome." Kai said, grinning at me. I blushed, smiling at the ground. "Okay, changed my mind, love the staff." I said, looking back up at Sensei.

"Then It is time to commence the training."

 **I'm just going to say this now. There is going to be a Kai and Trey kiss scene and I am going to hate writing it. It is probably going to be at the end and jay is gonna be like "FINALLY!" and zane is going to be pissed. Also, do you know how hard it is for me to write as Sensei and Zane. "** _ **Commence the training."**_ **And** _ **" Truly brilliant.**_ **" gimme a brake. If it were me I would have been all like "time to train." or "awesome."**

 **And honestly, trey sounds a lot like me. I would have been like "Aw hell naw am I taking that piece of shit with the glowy crystal." But that's just me (I think i'm badass but all my friends are like "no.")**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I love hearing comments questions, and or opinions!**


	8. Chapter 8, Backstory short

_**Trey's POV**_

"Okay, what do I do now? I've pretty much mastered almost all the elemental powers." I was standing on the beach, with Sensei watching me. The other's were fixing up the boat. Jay wanted to make it into the Bounty and apparently to do that, he needed to fix the boat for some reason.

"You realize this isn't our boat, right?" Kai asked Jay, cutting a piece of wood in half.

"We can pay them back." Jay said from underneath a pile of wires.

"With what, smart one?" Cole asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I thought I was the smart one?" Zane said, poking his head out form below deck.

"Sarcasm dude. And we can make money." Jay replied.

"Yeah, 'cause that went SO well last time." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Which time?" Cole snickered.

"Why can't we start training with the forbidden elements?" I asked, moving on.

"Because, you're not ready." Sensei replied, looking away, hiding the emotion on his face.

"What would happen if I used my powers for good? I don't have to use them just for bad!" I said harshly, glaring at him. The others stopped working and turned to look at us.

"Because."

" Because isn't good enough god damn it!" I yelled, slamming the staff into the ground. Sensei winced.

"If you want to know,"

"YES! YES I DO!" I yelled again.

"If you use your those powers more, you may become corrupted by evil. Your whole soul will turn as dark as night, and you will turn against those you love." For some reason, after that sentence, I looked over at Kai. I moved my head quickly so that I was looking at Zane. He looked stricken, and pale, well, as pale as a nindroid can be.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, not wanting it to be true.

"Sensei, is that why Garmadon turned bad?" Jay asked.

"I recall it was the bite of the great devourer that corrupted him." Zane answered.

"That, and the power he gained after." Sensei said

"Oh! Do we get a back story now!" Jay said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I suppose. Now, when Garmadon was bitten, he had strange mood swings. One moment, we would be best of friends, the next, we would be on the floor, fighting, with Garmadon threatening to kill me.

"Then, he started showing strange abilities. He could posses my friends, create pain in them, and some nights, I could hear him talking with demons. I could hear their maniacal laughs through the walls, and shadows ran by my door.

"He became more and more distant from me and my father. The worst thing that happened was when father died.

"He became insane. Throwing things around, and screaming. When the Anacondrai attacked, he was happy to be out on the battlefield. A little too happy. Chen saw this in him, and wanted to feed the fire that was burning bright.

"Clouse had the power of Void. He was also a banned magician. When the elementalists found out about this, they tried to find both of them. Garmadon came to the monastery in fear of being found. But when he saw the golden weapons, something overcame him.

"I had no clue he was home until I heard the crash of metal against metal. This was the breaking point for Garmadon. We had an argument, which turned into a battle, which sent him into the underworld. From that day on, I blamed myself for what happened."

The others stood around in awe. "Hey, where's Trey?" Nya asked. I had ran.

I was in my dad's secret room. I was sitting on a bench in the corner. I was staring out the window. I didn't turn my head when I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Are you alright sister?" I heard Zane said.

"Do you want the honest answer or the fake answer."

"I always want the truth."

"Shity. I feel shity." I turned my head and saw him standing in the doorway.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because. I don't want to turn into some crazed psychopath. I want to stay sane."

"You aren't going to turn into Garmadon."

"How do you know that?" I whispered, shutting my eyes tight.

"Trey, what happened." He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Pixal say's your emotion levels are running high, and you seem stressed, like something is holding you back."

"How the hell did you find that out?" I asked, looking at him weird.

"Because, I am a nindroid. Now, what is bothering you." He asked, walking over and sitting on the bench.

"Fine." I sighed. "You want to know? I can tell you. Get ready for an incredibly long back story…"

 _I was sitting in my 5th grade classroom, happily doodling in my math notebook, listening to my friends talk and laugh._

" _GET THEM!" A voice yelled from outside. The door blasted off it's hinges and the wall in the front of the room blasted apart. Destroyed chunks of cinder and cement flung across the room. Everyone in the room screamed and ducked under their chairs._

 _Through the smoke I could see a shadow walk in. Several other shadows followed. I saw glowing red eyes and knew who it was._

" _GET BACK!" I yelled to the others kids. They obeyed me and ran to the back of the room and huddled in the corner._

 _I ran back there too, made sure everyone was in the corner, thrust up my hands and put up a force field. They all looked at me like I was an alien. One boy opened his mouth like he was going to say something._

" _DON'T. I know what you're going to say." I said, rolling my eyes._

 _He closed his mouth._

 _Garmadon walked through the smoke and about 15 skeletons followed him. The teacher started whimpering._

" _Are you freaking kidding me right now?" I said._

" _So, you have the element of lightning. interesting." Gramadon murmured._

 _Boy was he in for a rude awakening._

" _Actually, I like to think of myself as a 4 hit wonder." I said, taking down one hand and throwing fire at about 10 of the skeletons. They all flew out of the room._

" _Get them." Garmadon hissed. The other five obediently ran at us. I threw ice at them and their feet froze to the ground._

" _Grab anything you can to use as a weapon!" I yelled at the others._

" _Why?" One girl yelled._

 _"There might be back up." The others grabbed books, a broom stick, and one kids grabbed his Sharpies, as if he was gonna draw on their faces._

 _About 10 more skeletons ran through the opening….._

"... And then there was this big battle. I squared off with Garmadon. Then the police came and finished things."

"You had elemental powers?! But you said that you never knew!?" I heard Jay yell. I whipped my head around and saw that everyone was standing there.

"And how did you get our powers?" Kai asked.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I yelped, standing up.

"Yes, get used to it, now can you explain why you lied about knowing that you have elemental powers?" Cole asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Fine." I snapped, rubbing my forehead.

"The other kids in the 5th grade class promised to not tell anyone about my powers. But I didn't trust them. I stopped using my powers at home, in case anyone were to see me.

"I guess over time, I forgot about them." I said, shrugging.

All of a sudden, I heard the loudest clap of thunder I had ever heard in my life.

"JAY, CUT IT OUT!" Nya yelled, trying to be heard over the thunder.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Jay yelled back, throwing his hands over his ears.

"THEN WHO WAS IT!" Lloyd yelled back. Just as quickly as it had started, then thunder stopped.

Sensei ran into the room, looking very worried.

"Sensei, what the hell was that?" I asked.

"The Overlord, he called more followers. And you know them all to well.

"He called back the ghosts."

 **OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO WRITE YOU GUY'S! I had forgotten my computer at dad's place (my parents are divorced) and I didn't get it back until sunday, and my brother and sister were there, and then I had soooooo much crap I had to do so I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long. Anyway, PLZ tell me what you think. I personally don't like this chapter, but, wtf, right? XD**

 **( I just downloaded the Ninjago Overture ((kinda the theme song for the first two episodes. Look it up! I recommend HIGHLY for any ninjago fans)) and I LOVE IT XD #ninjago nerd XD)**


	9. Chapter 9, Battle of the lighthouse

_**Trey's POV**_

Cole and Lloyd turned pale. Well, as pale as a ghost can turn.

"Is Morro with them?" Lloyd asked.

"I do not know."

"We need to get out of here." Cole said.

"You can't be saying that just because you're scared." I said, shocked. I always thought that Cole was the tough one.

"Yeah, well, I am."

"He used to be scared of dragons." Jay whispered in my ear. I snorted, but quickly covered it as a cough.

"I thought that the only way for The Overlord to summon allies was through the staff." Zane said.

"He has his choice of two armies, and then he is too weak to do anything else." Sensei explained.

"Great, then, while he's weak, we can strike him down." Kai said. "Like with Nadakhan."

"But remember what Lloyd and Zane had to go through to defeat him. Only someone as powerful as them could have a sliver of a chance to defeat him." Once he said that, everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh HELL naw. No WAY are you going to make me do what ZANE had to do." I said.

"How do you know what happened to Zane?" Kai asked me. I turned red.

"I read your mind."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I didn't know what happened, and it's not like I can go back in time to watch." I looked over at Sensei. "Unless that's a power."

"No, it is not."

"Damn it."

"YOU READ MY MIND?!" Kai yelped.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything else." I said.

"Can we have this discussion later love bugs?" Jay asked. Kai turned red.

"We have to get out of here." Cole said again.

"CAN YOU ALL CHILL OUT!" Nya yelled. We all stopped talking and turned to face her.

"Look. On one hand, Cole is right. On the other hand, we can't leave." Nya explained.

"And why can't we leave." Zane asked.

"Because we need to keep a close eye on The Overlord. And we also should leave

because THAT," She said, pointing to my staff. "Will put us all in danger."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" I scoffed. Suddenly, a huge explosion from outside rocked the building. Bricks and support beams started falling.

"Because of THAT." She said.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kai yelled, running out the door.

"HELP!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw Zane on the floor. His foot was stuck under a support beam.

"God damn it." I muttered. I ran back to help him.

 _ **Kai's POV.**_

 __We were all outside. We saw the building and saw how it was about to collapse.

Jay was the last one out.

"Where's Trey!" I yelled.

"And Zane!" Nya added.

"I thought they were out here!" Jay yelled.

"Oh shit." I murmured. I turned back to the crumbling building and ran inside.

"KAI!" Nya yelled. She followed me. Jay followed her. Cole followed him. Lloyd followed him.

Sensei stayed outside.

 _ **Trey's POV**_

The support beam was too heavy. I couldn't lift it. "I CAN'T." I yelled, falling over.

"Just GO!" Zane yelled.

"No way." I said. "I am NOT leaving you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I heard Kai's voice behind me. I whipped my head around. I could see the others through the rising smoke. I heard a giant _**CRACK**_ above me. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

The whole thing crashed.

I thought I was dead.

My eye's were shut so tight I thought I had to be dead. But then I heard shouts of joy from the others.

"You did it Trey!" Kai yelled. I opened my eyes.

Somehow in the madness, I had thrown my arms over my head and had caused a huge force field to wrap around us.

The others were looking at me and smiling. I looked beyond the ash came a tall figure. He raised his hand menacingly. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Nya reacted and threw a water ball at him. The shadow exploded.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Cole yelped.

I sighed and slapped my forehead.

Cole helped me get the support beam off of Zane's foot and we ran down over the rubble. I tripped over a brick and fell down.

"GUY'S!" I yelled. "WAIT UP!" But they were too far ahead to hear me.

"What the hell." I muttered, stood up, and ran.

I slid down the pile that used to be the stair-way.

"Guys, didn't you hear me say wai-" I looked up and saw that they were all captured. One ghost held each of them hostage by putting a sword around their neck. Sensei was there too. I jumped into a fighting stance and opened my palms. A large water bubble started to form.

"Let them go." I said forcefully. Some of them looked scared.

"I don't care if you decide to splash them, I have an unlimited supply of warriors at my hand." Several of the ghosts parted and revealed The Overlord.

"Although, if you give me the staff, I will more than happily give them back to you." He held out his hand expectantly. I looked from him, back to my friends. "DON'T DO IT!" Kai yelled, which caused the sword to tighten around his neck. I looked at Zane. One swipe of that sword and he's done for. Nindroids are NOT like humans. I looked back at The Overlord.

"You'll have to take it from me."

He chuckled softly.

"If it's a duel you want, then a duel you shall have."

 **OH MY GOD! THE OVERLORD AND TREY ARE GOING TO FIGHT! OH MY F'ING GOD! AHHHHH!**

 **Sorry 'bout that. Just got VERY excited. like, REALLY excited.**

 **right now, as I am writing this, I am sitting in a corner, in class, PRAYING that no one see's me writing this story. PRAYING god damnit. And one of my friends is acting REALLy suspicious.**

 **I should probably go now.**

 **He's looking at meeeeeee.**

 **DO. NOT. LIKE.**

 **'Bye! (I'm serious with the Ninjago overture thing tho. AWESOME SONG!)**


	10. Chapter 10, Darkness rise's

**Trey's POV**

We paced around each other. The Overlord created a double sword from darkness and twirled it around his back. I walked around with the staff in my hand, trying to hide how scared I was by putting a bored expression on my face.

"So… this is how we're gonna do it? With a cliche pace?" I snorted, my voice shaking.

The Overlord grinned evilly. "Fine then." He launched a ball of darkness my way and I threw up a shield of golden power. The darkness exploded right in front of me and for a second all I could see was darkness. When it faded, I saw The Overlord running at me, double swords swinging. I threw up my staff and the metal from the swords clanged against it. I pushed and The Overlord pushed back.

"I'm stronger than you." He hissed in my face his eye's black with purple."I always have been."

"I don't know if you've noticed." I pushed back with all my might and he stumbled away. "But i've been training."

He grinned. "But you don't know the half of what I can do." He dropped the swords and thrust his hands in my direction. Soon, I was encased in a ball of darkness, quickly rising into the air. I couldn't use my powers, or anything.

"You will fail. You can't destroy me. No matter if you're the Titan Ninja or if you're the Titanium Ninja." He hissed. I started to panic. I hate tight spaces, and it was completely dark.

Next thing I knew, light blared in my eyes and I was falling… down…. Down.

I hit the ground with a dull thud. I heard cries from the others. I felt as if I were paralyzed and I wanted to die. I heard someone walking over to me. Very dimly, I could make out the face of the Overlord.

"You will die. And then you and your friends can watching in heaven, while I take over your precious Ninjago."

I wanted to do something, to say something, but then I passed out.

So I woke up on the same beach, and it was starting to get dark. The first thing I thought was i'm not dead and why the hell didn't The Overlord kill me. The second thing I thought was, holy shit i'm alone.

I sat straight up, and then flopped back down, due to a massive headache.

I groaned and placed my hands over my face. I pulled them away and was surprised to see that they were wet. I touched my cheek and felt tears.

I was _crying._ I never cry. I shut my eyes tight. I didn't sob, my my chest was shaking. I had lost them. I had lost Zane. I found him and then I lost him. Again.

"I can't do this." I choked out. "I can't."

 _Ninja never quit._ Suddenly, I was back at that day, where Zane had died, back in the moment that I had seen in Kai's head. _This isn't about numbers, this is about family._ His voice echoed in my head and I saw him there, in pain, struggling, but he was doing this for Ninjago, for family.

He's my family, and i'm not giving up on him. I'd rather die.

I jumped to my feet, and then staggered. My headache came back, pounding, but I walked around, looking for anything that might be considered boat material.

 _What are you thinking Trey?_ The little voice in my head said. _You need more than just yourself. You need an army._

Right. But then i'd have to go back to Ninjago. And I can't. No on the concrete that the building was made out of.

 _No. I can do this. I am a ninja. I am a ninja. I AM A NINJA!_ I yelled that last part.

Out of instinct, I lept into the air. Underneath me, grew a red and white dragon. It soared into the air and towards Ninjago. I didn't even care that there was a huge dragon underneath me that had appeared out of nowhere. All I knew was that I was going to get my friends back.

I soared to Ninjago. The dragon flew over the city. I was looking for Chen's Noodle House. I needed to find Skylor, the girl Nya had mentioned was their ally.

I soon found the giant Chen head and swooped down into the city. Some people cheered and said it was the ninja. I ignored them and jumped to the ground, quickly gaining balance and running inside.

"Skylor!" I yelled, looking around quickly.

A girl behind the counter looked up. She had flaming red hair and a orange shirt on. "Yeah?" She asked. "What's up?"

"Oh thank god. Look, the ninja are in trouble and I need your help. The Overlord is back and-"

"Whoa girl, slow down, come on, sit down and tell me what's going on." She interrupted, gesturing to a seat.

So I told her everything. About Zane and the prophecy and The Overlord. "-And that's why I need your help." I finished breathlessly, downing the rest of the tea she had offered me.

Skylor paused for a minute, deep in thought, then snapped her fingers. "You need the rest of the gang."


	11. Chapter 11, Elements Return

_**Trey's POV**_

I was standing on top of a table filled with a room full of people. They were all talking to each other like old friends. Meanwhile, I was standing on top of a table waiting for everyone to shut up.

" _FWEET!_ " Skylor had whistled to get everyone's attention.

"There's something very important you all need to know." She gestured to me.

"Umm… hi everyone… thanks for coming on such short notice…. anyway… I-" I HATE big crowds. Repeat. DO. NOT. LIKE!

"Nero said something was wrong. What's going on?" One man in the back of the room said. He was wearing a turban.

"Maybe if you let her finish her sentence, Gravis, she will tell you." A man next to him sneered. He was wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Gravis, Griffin, can you both shut up." Skylor said, rolling her eyes.

"umm... well… if any of you know what The Overlord is, he's a big bad guy, and he took over Ninjago about 6 months ago."

"Oh yeah, was that when the dude in the white suit saved Ninjago?" A lady in the back with pink hair said.

"That dude in the white suit was my brother, also known as Zane." I snapped, losing my temper there for a minute.

"Oh yeah, that's big metal man." A guy wearing armor said. He had a very heavy accent

"Uhh, sure. Let;a go with that. But anyway, he's back, and has captured the ninja. He also stole this staff that was the first spinjitzu master's, which will allow him to call back ALL the bad guys from the past. Like the serpentine, nindroids, pirates, etc."

There was some uncomfortable murmuring and shuffling.

"And I need your help to get them back and fight against our greatest foe Ninjago had ever faced!" I yelled, growing more confident with each word I spoke.

"But, where is The Overlord?" Gravis asked.

"He's on the dark island, the other half of Ninjago."

"How will we get there?" A man in the way back asked. I did not see him. He almost blended in with the shadows.

"On our elemental dragons. I know the way, so I can lead you guys. Well, whoever wants to come." I said.

"Why do you think we won't come. We haven't had this much adventure since the Tournament of Elements." Skylor said. I looked at her quizzically.

"Oh right, you weren't there. Tell you what, if we survive this, i'll tell you about it."

"Great. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're all in. This is gonna be awesome." Griffin said. The others nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Then everyone get outside. We have a long ride ahead of us."

The flapping of wings and roar's filled my ears as we all flew towards the island. We were getting closer. It was getting darker and I could see rocks sticking out of the water.

"Remember. There are going to be lots of nindroids guarding the perimeter. We need to go in from above and jump down from our dragons directly into the building that Trey say's the ninja should be in." Nero said, flying beside me.

"Do you know how high up we are?" Shade asked.

"Yes…. why?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE LIKE 50 FREAKING MILES FROM THE GROUND!" Griffin finished for him.

"Don't worry." I said. "We're elemental masters. We can do this."

"You're speach worked before, but not now." Griffin said.

"Plus, easy for you to say. You have, like every freaking element." Shade said

"Approaching the island." Skylor said.

I looked down and saw that we were passing over the beach.

"Slow down and get ready to fall!" I yelled at the others. Akio slowed down as we passed over his fortress.

"What… the hell…. is THAT!?" Griffin yelped. The dragons stopped completely but no one jumped off.

The old dojo the Overlord had built had been transformed into a giant fortress.

There was a large black pyramid where the dojo should have been. The top of the pyramid was sliced off. There was a building off to the right side of the pyramid.

"THERE!"I yelled, pointing to the building. About 15 or so nindroids were patrolling the perimeter.

"Thats where the ninja are." I said. The dragons flew over.

"On three. One…. Two… THREE!" Everyone jumped off their dragons. The wind whistled through my ear as I dived down to earth.

"WHAT NOW!? Skylor yelled.

"USE YOUR ELEMENT!" I yelled back. Skylor slowed down with her fire, Shade jumped to a shadow by the building, Griffin sped down to the ground, and Gravis slowed down with gravity.

I used ice to create a slide and slid down to earth. We all ran to the side of the building and hid in the shadows.

"Okay, we have a limited time before the Overlord can open up the portal."

"Can't he do it anytime he wants?" Nero asked.

"Sensei said once that he can only open up a portal at high noon or twilight." I answered.

"On the count of three, run and take out those droids." Griffin said.

"No pun intended?" Skylor joked.

Griffin rolled his eyes.

"One….two….THREE!" I yelled. We ran out of the shadows and started fighting Nindroids.

One came at me with a big axe and swung. I ducked, grabbed the handle, and swung him over my head. As he smashed to the ground, I noticed some keys on his utility belt. I reached down and snatched them.

We soon took out all of the guards.

"I got the keys!" I said, swinging them on my finger.

"Great, let's get them out, and get our asse's out of here." Griffin said.

"AFTER, we stop the Overlord." I said.

"No, thats YOUR job, that guy gives me the creeps."

"A little help in here!" I heard Jay yell from inside the building. I smiled and ran over to the door. I fit the key into the lock and twisted. The door swung open and I saw the ninja and Sensei sitting on the floor with their hands chained to the wall. I quickly ran over and un-cuffed them.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked, un-cuffing Zane.

"We are fine. I see you brought company." He said, looking at the elementalists.

"Yeah, I needed help." I said, walking over to Kai.

"Are you OK?" I asked him softly, un-cuffing him.

"Yeah." He stared past me to Skylor. I looked back at her. She was blushing.

I walked over to Jay. "Did they have a thing?"

"Yeah, but I think they're over it. Plus, It was a long time ago. But it can get very awkward at times when we go to Chen's." He muttered.

"We must hurry, it is almost high noon, and the Overlord will soon be opening the portal." Sensei informed.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Kai asked.

"Okay, you guys," I said, pointing to the elementalists. "Go in that direction." I pointed to the right. "You guys," I said to the ninja and Sensei. "Will go the other way."

"What about you?" Zane asked.

"I will confront the Overlord and try to make him stop what he's doing." That was immediately met with shouts of protest.

"Trying to make the Overlord stop with his evil plans is like asking Cole to stop eating!" Jay yelled, along with other complaints. I held up my hands to stop them.

"This is what I have to do. I have to make him stop, and this is how it's gonna go down." 

"Trey, as a person who has fought the overlord before, I have to warn you that this is going to be VERY dangerous." Zane said, looking at me with concern.

"Same here." Lloyd said.

"Well, how else do you want to do this?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. They all remained silent. I put my hands down and softened my expression.

"Guys, look, I love you all, and I don't want to see any of you getting hurt. I need to do this. This is the only way we know of." Kai's face brightened when I said "Love."

"The student had become the master." Sensei said proudly.

"If I had a nickle for every time you said that…" Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"So are we doing this?" Skylor said. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Yes. Hurry though. We don't have much time." They nodded and ran through the brush. "WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!" I yelled after them.

"Oh great. We have a signal now." Cole said.

"We'll wait for you." Nya said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her. _I have amazing friends._ I thought.

Zane walked up and hugged me. "Be safe." He whispered in my ear.

"No promises." I whispered back. I could hear him chuckle. I pulled away. Kai came up and stood awkwardly in front of me.

"Well…. Um…." He started.

I walked up and hugged him.

"Promise me that you'll watch out for yourself and Zane." I said. I felt him smile and hug me back.

"What about the others?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"The can take care of their own asse's." I said smiling. Kai laughed. I started to walk towards the pyramid.

"Be careful!" I yelled to the others as I ran ahead. They nodded and ran in their direction.

As I came closer to the pyramid I could see The Overlord was walking up the side. My heart started beating hard and I ran faster.

I started climbing up the side as he reached the top.

He held the staff up in the air.

"STOP!" I yelled, basting fire past him. I reached the top.

He lowered his staff and looked straight at me, hatred burning in his eyes.

"I thought I killed you on that island." He snarled.

"You think a lot of things. I'm going to give you one chance to surrender." I said. He started to laugh hysterically.

"You think you can stop me?" He yelled. He pointed the staff at me and a blast of earth came out from the tip. I had not been expecting that. It hit me in the chest and I fell over.

"INCARTIO EXPLIOSNA!" He yelled. He launched his arm into the air. The crystal on the staff started to glow bright purple. A giant portal opened up in the sky.

"No." I whispered. "We're too late."

Ghostly figures started to float out of the portal.

"It's working. IT'S WORKING!" The Overlord yelled.

The figures started surrounding the base of the pyramid. I started hyperventilating.

"You still think you can beat me?" The Overlord yelled at me.

"You want a cue Jay? I'll give you a goddamn cue!" I yelled. The portal above me closed. I blasted The Overlord in the chest with fire. He dropped the staff and fell over. I ran over, grabbed the staff, and slammed it on the ground. A huge ball of fire raised into the sky and exploded.

"ELEMENTALISTS! FIGHT!" I yelled.

This means war.

 **How many of you thought that Kai and Trey were going to kiss at that moment. Be honest. XD**

 **FIGHT SCENE! YESSSSSSSSSSS! I LOVE WRITING EPIC BATTLES! Haha. Trey is pissed at Jay. Who is surprised.**

 **Right now I am listening to like, my fifth round of "Enter the Tournament." By the Fold. Scratch that. Sixth round. Is it bad that i'm kinda obsessed? Screw it. This is freaking fanfiction for Ninjago. That ship has sailed a long time ago.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this! I am soooo sad this series is almost over. But hey, ANOTHER SERIES IS IN THE MAKING AS WE SPEAK! AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

 **Titan NInja out. (Mic drop)**


	12. Chapter 12, Past Surfaces

**Trey's POV**

It was freaking madness.

Everyone was everywhere doing everything all at once.

The Ninja and Elementalists had burst out of the bushes and had totally demolished the first line of defence. And whenever they killed someone, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

So it left just me and the Overlord. Just some quality time between us.

He made the first move. What is it with this guy?

He ran at me with 2 katanas that had magically appeared out of nowhere. He set them on fire. PURPLE fire.

He let out this animal like roar and threw them towards me. I lifted my staff to block the blow. I then threw at him some lightning strikes. He blocked them with his own purple force field. The lightning bounced back at me. I ducked and barely avoided their blow. I could hear the static above my head. I looked back up and saw the Overlord running back at me.

I barely had time to put up my defences. His blade ran down my right arm. I let out a yell. I saw blood pouring out of the wound. The blood didn't make me feel queasy.

It made me stronger.

 **Kai's POV.**

It was freaking chaos down here.

Everywhere I looked an elementalist was either fighting a snake or ghost. Skylor and Nya mainly had the ghosts covered though.

It took everything I had in me not to rush over there and help out Nya.

Me and Lloyd were standing back to back, fighting off some pirates.

I heard Trey let out a scream. I swiveled my head to see what was going on.

"KAI!" Lloyd yelled. I snapped my head back just in time to see a pirate running towards me.

I blasted my fire it hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Is Trey OK?" Lloyd asked.

"I dunno, I didn't have time to look." I fought off some more pirates and when I saw the second wave of enemies my stomach did a flip.

Stone warriors

"Shit." Lloyd muttered.

"Hurry up Trey. We don't have much time down here." I murmured under my breath.

Just then I heard a mechanical scream.

 **Trey's POV**

And they thought it was chaos down there.

We both had many scars and bleeding wounds. But once I heard the scream I knew something was wrong.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. I felt something bubbling in my stomach. The Overlord stopped moving at looked at me coldly. "You can hurt me, you can KILL me for all I care. But you will never, EVER HURT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled. I fell to one knee and slammed the staff into the ground. I used all the remaining energy I had left into opening the biggest portal I could think of.

It soon opened in the sky.

I was getting exhausted but I had to keep going.

All the remaining Skeletons, Snakes, Stone warriors, Nindroids, Anacondrai, Ghosts, and Pirates turned into their ghostly forms and floated through the portal. The only one left was The Overlord. He walked calmly over to me.

"You think you won, but i have a little parting gift for you."

"GO!" I yelled. He turned into a spirit and floated up into the portal. Relived, I dropped the staff down and fell over, exhausted.

I heard the cheers of many people down below, but I knew something was wrong.

VERY wrong.

"TREY!" I heard Kai yell. I sat up and rubbed my head, hoping that everyone was OK.

"Oh thank god, you're alive." He appeared over the ridge, ran over and sat down in front of me.

"Trey, something happened."

 _A little parting gift._

"Zane got stabbed."

Dad programed Zane so that if the wires on the inside frayed, or if something happened to his system, he had given him about 10 minutes or so for him to live before his system shutdown, and Dad was able to fix him.

So that meant I had about 5 minutes or so before he shut down completely and I might lose him.

For some reason I had this incredible burst of adrenaline so I ran as fast as I could to where Zane was.

It wasn't hard to tell where he was because there was a huge crowd in the center of the field.

I shoved my way through and stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the middle

Zane was laying on the ground. Sparks were flying out of one side. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." I breathed. I sat down next to him. The ninja were all sitting around him.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." I said, choking on every word, tears forming in my eyes.

"I make no promises." He said softly.

I could hear the countdown.

 _60..59….58….57…._

"Cyrus is on his way." Cole said. I didn't even care who the hell Cyrus was.

"Trey listen to me…"

"No, stop it. When someone talks like this it means your going to die, and you not going to die, you are going to be just fine." Tears were streaming down my face.

 _39...38...37_

"Just listen to me. I want to tell you that I love you. You are an amazing little sister and I am so glad that The Overlord possessed you that one day."

"ZANE STOP IT!" I screamed.

 _10….9...8…._

"I love you." He said, staring in my eyes.

"I love you too." I choked.

 _3...2...1_

And he shut down.

I never cry.

But I did today.

Kai sat down next to me and held me.

 **HOLY SHIT! WTF! OMG! Zane dies, AGAIN! Wimp…**

 **I hated/liked writing this chapter. Honestly, it was so sad and awesome at the same time. And Trey cried. And they love each other. How sweet…. My sister could learn a thing or two from them. XD hope you enjoy. Chapter 13 is awesome BTW. Just sayn'**

 **Titan Ninja OUT! (Mic drop)**


	13. Chapter 13, Return Of The Titanium Ninja

**Trey's POV**

I don't know who took me to a bed and why I was there.

But I fell asleep.

And dreamt.

 _I was standing on the ground._

 _New Ninjago City._

 _The Overlord was on top of a giant spider web, with the ninja in his grasp._

 _"Support me friends, for one last time." I could hear it as plain as day. Zane started jumping from strand to strand. He flipped through the air and landed on the Overlord's mech._

 _"LET MY FRIENDS GO!" He yells._

 _"Go where doomed ninja? The golden weapons are too powerful to behold. Your survival chances are low."_

 _"THIS ISN'T ABOUT NUMBERS! THIS IS ABOUT FAMILY!"_

 _The ninja start falling off of the golden strands._

 _They didn't see me._

 _Zane was weakening the Golden Master._

 _"He's not letting go!" Lloyd yelled._

" _His heart! It's reaching critical mass!" Jay yelled._

" _If his heart overloads, he'll blow! He'll never survive!" Cole yelled._

" _Let go of him, Zane! What is he doing?" Kai screamed._

" _He's protecting us." Sensei yelled._

" _I am a Nindroid! And Ninja never quit! Go Ninja, Go!" Zane yelled. His heart was beating faster and faster. Ice started blasting out of his chest._

" _What are you doing? Let me go, you fool!" The Overlord yelled._

" _No, Zane, no!" They were all yelling at him, screaming for him to stop._

 _I knew what was going to happen._

 _I knew._

 _And didn't stop him._

 _I couldn't._

" _We have to get out of here, now!" Sensei yelled._

 _The Overlord was yelling at Zane. Screaming._

 _The Ninja ducked underneath a sewer pipe lid. The were still yelling at him to stop._

 _I stayed_

 _I knew what was going to happen._

 _There was an explosion of ice._

 _Then there was nothing._

And I woke up.

My eyelids felt heavy and puffy, like I had been crying for hours.

I sat up in bed and saw Kai was sitting next to my bed. I had a bandage wrapped around my arm. I looked down to make sure I had clothes on.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said back.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Then all my grief came crashing down like a waterfall.

I covered my hands with my face. I shut my eyes tight to make sure I didn't cry.

"No." I whispered.

"Cyrus wants to see you."

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

Kai chuckled a little bit. "Do not ask Jay that."

We walked down a long hall. I had no clue where we were. Kai stopped in front of a large door.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No." I said.

Kai smiled a tiny bit. He pressed a large red button by the door and they slid open.

What I saw made my heart drop.

Zane was laying down on a operation table. A man in a wheelchair was sitting next to him. He had on glasses, and he had tweezers in his hand. A pile of messed up wires was by his side. Nya was there too, trying to help. When we walked through the doors, the man turned his head to us and smiled.

"Ahhh, there's the star ninja!" He exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Kai said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Cyrus Borg, pleased to meet you." He wheeled over and extended his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Thank you for helping." I said, nodding my head towards Zane.

"No need to thank me. Zane saved our city from the nindroids. I feel that it is my duty to help him." He turned around and wheeled back towards Zane. I cringed as I remembered my dream.

"How's he doing?" I asked, walking beside him.

He let out a sigh. "We've had some technical difficulties. Excuse the pun. His wires are completely fried on his right side. Those are replaceable, but what i'm most concerned about is his main control box, and his heart, or power source. Whatever weapon that was used to create this damage, somehow sliced through both in one swipe. They are both very rare. One of a kind. It will be very difficult to find them both within a limited amount of time."

I put my hands over my face. I felt like crying.

Nya snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Got what?" I asked, pulling my hands away.

She quickly pulled out her phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello? Jay?" Listen, I need to ask you something…"

We were soon all crammed into the back of Jay's minivan. He drove, I sat in the front, Kai and Lloyd sat in the middle, and Cole and Nya sat in the back.

"Where are we going, and why do we need to drive through the desert to get there?" I asked, turning on the AC.

"We're going to my parents place." Jay answered.

"And why do we need to go there to find a… Main Control Box Series 5.0, and a Power Source 500?" I asked, looking at the piece of paper that Cyrus had given us.

"My parents live in a junkyard." Jay said plainly.

"They can't be THAT disorganized." I scoffed.

We pulled up to Ed and Edna's Junkyard.

"Holy shit." I muttered. Jay rolled his eyes and turned off the car.

We all got out of the car.

"Jay? Honey is that you? ED! GET OVER HERE!" A older lady yelled. She had her brown hair pulled up into a bun and had small glasses on.

A man poked his head out from behind a mound of engine parts and ran over.

"Hey mom, hi dad." Jay said, sighing a little.

"Get ready for the storm." Kai muttered to me.

"Jay, sweetie, it is so great to see you. Ed, tell him it's great to see him again." Edna said, hugging Jay.

"Uh yep, it sure is honey." Ed said.

"And who is this fine young lady? Is it your girlfriend? Did you dump Nya." Edna asked.

"No ma. It's Kai's girlfriend." Jay said, smirking.

"Wha.. N….No wa…. She's not…. We're not…." Kai stuttered.

"We are not a couple." I said plainly.

"Too bad." Jay said, shrugging. "Listen pop, do you have one of these?" He grabbed the sheet of paper from me and handed it to Ed.

Ed scratched his head. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. I have like five of each." My eye's went wide.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Uh yep." He said. "Let me go and get them." He turned back and jogged back into the junkyard.

I felt sick to my stomach.

Cyrus had been relieved to get the Power Source and Main Control Box. He started working on them right away.

He sent us outside so that he could work in peace. When he wheeled outside of the room, my heart started pounding.

"He's done. We just have to turn him on. I have to warn you though. He might not have his memory for a while. He may have lost it all." Cyrus informed us.

"It doesn't matter. Take us to him." I said. Cyrus nodded and wheeled into the room. We followed.

Zane was still off.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Cyrus asked me. I nodded and walked over to him.

And turned him on.

Zane's eye's opened and he sat up. I bit my lip.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Zane. So you remember anything?" Cyrus asked. Zane looked over at him in utter confusion.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"No. No. Zane, you have to remember us!" I yelled, tears were streaming down my face.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! It's me! Tracy! Trey! Your sister! And this," I said, sweeping my arm out towards the others. "Is your family! You have to remember us! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!" I cried. I sat down in a chair and started sobbing.

 _I never should have joined them. This is MY fault. All of it is MY fault._ I screamed inside my head.

I sat there for a couple more minutes, sobbing until I heard someone say my name.

"Trey?" It was small, but I knew who it was. I lifted my hands from my face.

Zane was sitting up, staring at me.

"You have to remember." I choked.

"But I do." I stopped sobbing and looked at him clearly.

He was smiling a little. "I remember."

 **Five weeks later.**

I was standing in front of a mirror in my room. Nya was sitting on my bed. "It's about time you two did this!" She said, smiling. Me and Kai were going on a date. Much to Jay's happiness.

"What do you think of this outfit?" I asked. I was wearing a black leather jacket, and a white shirt, denim jeans, and black combat boots.

"I think that Kai won't care, just as long as he's with you."

"Yeah, that crap's sweet and all, but seriously." Nya rolled her eyes.

"I think you look bad ass."

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, smiling.

Me and Kai were walking down the street, laughing and talking. Zane had given Kai a fairly good warning about boundaries.

"You know, I think I know what Jay felt like after all those times I yelled at him about staying away from Nya." Kai joked. I laughed and held his hand. Some man was walking towards us. He was wearing a black hoodie and was holding a pile of papers. He quickly shoved one to me and ran down the street.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I looked at the piece of paper.

 **Wanted:**

 **If you have any elemental powers, meet at the old abandoned building on fifth street.**

 **Do not tell anyone.**

I looked over at Kai.

"We have to tell Sensei." I said.

 **OH MY GOD THE SERIES IS OVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! It was soooo amazing! I had SOOOOOOO much fun writing this and now it's over! NOOOOOOO.**

 **I quickly want to thank the people who commented on this and gave me soooooo much support. You reveiws were amazing and helped me alot. THANK YOU! XD**

 **I can't wait to start the next series! XD**

 **Titan Ninja out (Mic drop)**

 **P.S. sorry about not adding Kai and Trey kiss scene. I couldn't take that much romance. XD**

 **P.P.S. I watched Zane's death like five times to get the dream scene perfect. I cried. SO SAD!**


End file.
